The Melting Snow Queen
by awesomez77
Summary: It was weeks after the Kingdom of Arendelle had the frozen incident. The people of Arendelle was in peace and harmony as they believed there will be no danger will come. (OC character) Prince Edmund of the West Lands came to Arendelle and was ordered to kill Queen Elsa for her power. Will Edmund kill Elsa and fulfill his duty or will he see Elsa as someone that he loves?
1. Prince of The West Lands

Far away from the Kingdom of Arendelle, lies the Kingdom of Zurian of the West Lands. The kingdom was in peace and harmony as The King and Queen ruled the Kingdom with their son and only heir, Prince Edmund of the West Lands.

Their happiness did not last forever. The Queen died and the King was in deep despair as well as the prince whom in a very young age at the time. The King then married the Duchess of Royale and became Queen Azira of the West Lands.

Years later, The King died as well, believed that he was poisoned in his room. The lost of another person that he loves, Edmund was in truly despair.

After the eternal ice incident, Queen Azira was impressed of Elsa's abilities of making ie and snow. Deep inside, she wanted that abilities and became immortal. She took a deep breath and went to the balcony of the castle. Edmund entered the Queen's room as to report a crime in the middle of the town.

"Edmund?" she said.

"Yes, mother?" Edmund replied. The Queen turned to her stepson.

"Do you remember what happened at the Kingdom of Arendelle not long ago?" the Queen asked.

"Yes, I do. Is there something wrong?" Edmund asked.

"I want that power, that ability, that immortality!" the Queen exclaimed. Edmund stood still with expressionless look.

"How can you do that? I heard that she was born with it, not being cursed" Edmund said.

"You will see, my dear Edmund, your duty now is to kill Elsa! I believe that you can do that, right?" the Queen said as she gets close to Edmund.

Edmund bowed and said, "I shall do what you command, mother" Edmund left his stepmother in her room.

Kingdom of Arendelle was in peace and harmony as it was before. The gates of the castle was intirely opened and it was a perfect summer.

As in the castle, Elsa walked through the hallways and took a glance at the window. She smiled as she saw the people of Arendelle looked happier than before. Then, she heard a loud sound, coming towards her. Anna ran along the hallways and found Elsa there.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa! Oh, thank goodness, have you seen Olaf? I was about to give him this nice cloth I just made for him" Anna showed a small purple cloth.

"No, I haven't. Anna, you know that you're not suppose to run in the hallways, right?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Of course, sorry, I was in a hurry, I need to Kristoff in a moment, oh that darn snowman where could he be?" Anna said. Elsa shooked her head lightly.

"Well, I'll be going now Elsa, I'll see you later then!" Anna waved Elsa and left her. Elsa turned backed to window and let out a sigh.

As Elsa was about to leave, her servant, Alfred came to her.

"There is a visitor, Your Highness, I believed it is from a royal family as a flag was shown" said Alfred.

"I see, I will be there in a moment, you are dismissed, Alfred" Elsa commanded. As the servant left, Elsa continued her way along the hallways.

Prince Edmund patiently waiting in his carriage as he looked out the carriage window. His royal assistant, Randolf, let out a sigh.

"Sir, I'm sure you'll be alright, just do what Her Majesty demanded you to do" said Randolf. Edmund was still in silence.

"Sir?" Randolf asked.

"How am I going to kill someone that I haven't met before? Why does Mother so obsess with this Queen's powers?" Edmund started to sound angry.

"That I do not know but I would also like to know why as well, be patient, sir, I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough" Randolf said. Edmund was back in silence and Randolf let it be.

One of the servant of the castle opened the carriage door. Randolf went out first a long with Prince Edmund. Elsa went to the balcony as she wanted to see who is this unknown visitor. As she made it to the balcony, Anna suddenly popped out of nowhere behind her.

"Anna! I could have a heart attack!" Elsa striked.

"Oh sorry, I heard there's a royal family is here, who is it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, that is why I'm at this balcony to see who" Elsa said.

"I wonder if there is a handsome prince there?" Anna shrieked.

"Anna, I'm sure these people are just normal people" Elsa said.

"Oh come on Elsa, what if I was right that there is a prince charming is coming?" Anna teased Elsa.

"Anna please, control your behaviour, we're having a visitor in a moment" Elsa striked again. Anna turned silence.

Moments later, the royal family of the West Lands entered the castle. As they entered they did not realized that there was four eyes that are watching them.

"Oh my goodness, Elsa, that one in blue is very gorgeous!" Anna shrieked. Elsa just hold her breath as she agreed with Anna but didn't show it.

"Is the Queen present?" Edmund asked the servant that escorted with them.

"Yes, I would pleased to you, Prince Edmund to wait at the main entrance as I will call my men for the Queen" the servant said. Edmund nodded.

"_We've finally going to meet, Queen Elsa"_


	2. The Beauty

Edmund entered the castle along with Randolf. They entered the waiting room not far from the entrance. The room was fully furnished and tea was served.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable" said the escorter. Edmund sat while Randolf sat opposite him.

"I insist for you to wait here, Your Highness, the Queen will come in a moment" as the escorter bowed.

"It is fine, thank you" Edmund said. As the escorter left, Randolf took a sip of the tea.

"This tea is magnificant! You must try it, sir!" said Randolf.

"Randolf...I believe our task here is clear" Edmund said.

"Yes but it has been a long journey, I am pretty sure you are hungry" said Randolf. Edmund shooked his head lightly. He then glanced at a portrait on his left. A beautiful woman in dress with blue eyes.

"Is this woman, Queen Elsa?" Edmund asked.

"Indeed sir, that is certainly Queen Elsa herself" said Randolf as he refilled his tea. Edmund took another glance at the portrait.

"Such beautiful person..." Edmund muttered under his breath.

"What is that, sir?" Randolf said.

"Nothing, Randolf" said Edmund. Randolf continued to dranked his tea.

* * *

Elsa was on her way to meet the unknown visitor along with Anna. Elsa stopped immediately.

"Anna, I told you not to follow me" Elsa said.

"Oh Elsa please! This person is gorgeous, I like to meet him, please?" Anna grinned. Elsa let out a sigh.

"We're having a business, Anna, not a blind date!" Elsa said. Anna made a puppy face. The cuteness that Elsa cannot resist.

"Alright! But stay out of trouble!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna jumped happily as Elsa approved her wish.

The guards opened the door as Elsa arrived. Edmund and Randolf turned as the door opened. Elsa took a deep breath and entered.

"Evening, gentlemen! I believe you have come far away I suppose" Elsa said. Anna continued to stare at Edmund.

"Perhaps we are, Your Highness, this is Prince Edmund of the West Lands, here to come to visit the Queen of Arendelle as to create a bond between two kingdoms and I, Randolf Clive, represents the Prince of the West Lands, it is delighted to meet you, Your Highness" Randolf bowed.

"Thank you, I am delighted as well" said Elsa.

"This must be the princess, I suppose?" Randolf asked. Anna snapped her stares as she heard the word 'princess'.

"Huh? What? Oh, yes! Princess Anna of Arendelle" Anna bowed. Edmund gave a small smile and turned to Elsa. Edmund was right, Elsa is beautiful.

"Such beauty both of you have, might prehaps, sir, you are interested in one of them?" said Randolf. Edmund surprised.

"Randolf...!" Edmund started to turn red. Elsa and Anna started to laugh a bit.

"I believe that you're tired, perhaps my servant, Jonathan to escort you to your rooms" said Elsa.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Jonathan replied.

"That would do, thank you, Your Highness" said Edmund. As Edmund and Randolf left for their rooms, Anna peeped their departure along the hallways.

"Anna! No peeping!" Elsa said.

"Did you see that, Elsa? He is very, very gorgeous I could die!" Anna hugged Elsa's arm.

"Now, now Anna, Kristoff will be jealous" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot! Kristoff! But Prince Edmund is so gorgeous, maybe you agree with me as well" Anna raised an eyebrow too.

"Don't be ridiculous, Anna, I do not have interests to him" Elsa said.

"Are you sure, Elsa? I realized that he was looking at you since arrived, oh my gosh, is it possible? That he likes-"

"Anna...! Please! Enough of this, you know who I am, right? I can't just simply do that!" Elsa turned and left Anna.

"Elsa..."


	3. Decision

Anna went out to the town with a gloomy face. Kristoff quickly caught Anna before she got hit by a pole.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh Kristoff, yeah I'm fine" Anna said. Sven neared to Anna.

"You're not okay, what happened?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry about it" Anna said.

"I saw a carriage entered the castle, who is it?" Kristoff asked.

"oh it's nothing, just a gorgeous prince came for a visit" said Anna.

"Prince? Anna..." Kristoff asked suspiscously.

"I didn't do anything, Kristoff, he just came to see Elsa anyway" Anna rubbed Sven's head.

"See Elsa? Why?" Kristoff asked again.

"I don't know, besides I have nothing to do with it" Anna said.

"Hey, Elsa's problems, your problems as well, don't be such a gloomy, you won't look beautiful, you know?" Kristoff pinched Anna's nose.

"Thanks Kristoff, I got to go, I'll see you later!" Anna went back to the castle.

At Prince Edmund's room, Edmund was walking back and forth with such worrying face. Randolf only could just let him be.

"What am I going to do, Randolf? I can't just ambush, I mean, why am I doing this anyway?" Edmund glanced at the window.

"Sir, perhaps not so soon if I must say, get close to her a little bit" Randolf said. Edmund turned to Randolf.

"What do you mean by that, Randolf?" Edmund asked.

"Sir, you should know that Queen Elsa is quite..reserved and she doesn't fall so easily" said Randolf. Edmund just listen in silence. Edmund then sat on his bed.

"I've been thinking, what's Mother up to? Why does she want Elsa dead?" Edmund asked. Randolf fixed his tie.

"I do not know but I do want to know why...are you willing to do it? The task?" Randolf asked. Edmund couldn't answer that question. He was hesitated for words.

"I-I do not know, it sounds strange to kill someone that you've just met" Edmund said. Randolf just sat silent and didn't know what to say.

"I see, but if I may say that it is your choice, sir, I will not stop you for your desicions" said Randolf. Edmund turned to Randolf.

"What should I do then, my friend?" asked Edmund.

Elsa looked at the portrait of her parents, The King and Queen of Arendelle. Elsa let out a sigh. She then went to make tour around the castle.

"So much for a Queen like me..." Elsa sighed.

"Yes you are.." Elsa turned to find the voice.

"I'm pretty sure Arendelle is delighted to have you as their Queen" Edmund said came out from the shadows.

"Yes, thank you" said Elsa.

"I wonder...you are a bit scared, am I right?" said Edmund. Elsa turned to him.

"No, I mean, yes b-but no, sigh...I don't know" Elsa hesitated.

"Worry to much, your powers will go out of control" Edmund said.

"H-How did you know? I never thought someone from the West Lands would know about me" Elsa surprised.

"Just a rumour, but indeed your powers is extrodinary and beautiful as well" said Edmund.

"Ehem! I have some important business to do, if you will excuse me" Elsa said as she left Edmund at the corridors. Edmund just gave a smile.


	4. The Commoner Life

Queen Azira walks back and forth along the corridors. Bit her lips as she looked out the windows, her brother, Alen, came near her.

"What on earth are you doing?" he asked. Azira gave a frustrating look.

"Why didn't I feel anything? Did Edmund succeeded killing her? What is that brat doing there?" she said, bit her thumb. Alen shooked his head lightly.

"You are overreacting, he probably on his way...you'll see" Alen sat on one of seats there are present. Azira turned to Alen.

"You should be the one following him, Alen! That Randolf of his could not be trusted enough!" Azira exclaimed. Alen yawned and got up from his seat.

"I wouldn't waste my time following my beloved nephew just to succeed your plan to kill Queen of Arendelle, pity.." he said. Azira let out a heavy sigh. Then, a servant came.

"Lord Alendrian, the Duke has arrived in the courtyard" he said. Azira was surprised to hear what the servant said and turned to Alen.

"Very well, I'll be on my way in a moment, and tell them to wait at the usual place" Alen commanded.

"Yes, my Lord" said the servant as he left.

"Who are you meeting, Alen?" said Azira, crossing her arms.

"It's just a normal thing that I do, but one more thing" said Alen. Azira forcely looked at her brother, Alen.

"What's gone in to you, being so obessesed with this Queen of yours?" Alen asked before he left. Azira stood in silence.

"You'll know it soon, Alen but, right now, Edmund should ,or should I say, must start the first step of my plan"

Edmund silently sneaked out from the castle and head for the town. He had never been outside of Zurian before. He took this opportunity to take a walk. He went passed a few stores and bought some food to overcome his hunger along the journey. He then stopped at a sword store.

Different types of sword were hanged around the store. Edmund couldn't blinked his eyes for a second. Then, a short, half-aged man suddenly appeared in front of him that made him startled.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I startled you there, boy?" he asked. Edmund nodded lightly.

"My, my what a handsome boy you are, I would be pleased to make my son-in-law" the old man smiled.

"No, no, I mean, I came here just to see the swords here, amazingly to see all of them" said Edmund.

"I see, are you intersted in any of them?" the old man asked.

Edmund then stated the sword that he wanted, paid it and left the store. He then saw two figures that is recognizable.

"Sir, you may know that this place is the Kingdom of Arendelle, not Zurian" Randolf said.

"B-but how did you-"

"One of the guards told me that a normal-looking person had sneaked out the castle, and according to Randolf, you were the only suspect to be" said Elsa. Edmund let out sigh.

"I need to get back to castle, excuse me Your Majesty" Randolf left both of them in the middle of the town.

"Well, you knew my secret habit, what are you going to do?" Edmund asked Elsa.

"Nothing, just to make safe" said Elsa. Edmund made a confused look.

"Safe? What do you mean safe? I'm perfectly fine, ok? Perhaps you wanted to ask me why am I dressed like a normal citizen, right?" Edmund asked.

"I was about to, yes" said Elsa.

"It's an old habit, just didn't want people know that I'm a prince" said Edmund along the way.

"Why is that?"

"My birth mother was a commoner, I just thought that why should I act so much like a prince since I have a commoner blood in my veins? I just want to feel how the life of a commoner is" Edmund explained. Elsa gave a smile.

"Don't laugh, it's just a habit that's all" Edmund turned a bit blushed.

"No I'm not, I understand you" Elsa said. Edmund surprised.

"You do?"

"You were afraid to betray the commoner side, right?" Elsa asked.

"Well...something like that, but at the same time I am a prince" Edmund said.

"Like me, I was afraid to be the Queen of Arendelle because of my powers but in the end, the kingdom accepted me for who I am" said Elsa. Edmund listened in silence a long the way. As they made it in front of the gate, Elsa turned to Edmund.

"A commoner or a prince, just be yourself, be the person that you wanted to be" said Elsa. Elsa entered the gates followed by Edmund. Entered behind Elsa, Edmund gave a gloomy look with a small smile.

"Why would mother would want to kill someone like you, Elsa?"


	5. Pain

Anna slowly went to Elsa's room. She hesitated to knock on Elsa's door. She snapped out of it and as she was about to knock the door, the door opened from the inside.

"Anna!" said Elsa.

"Elsa! I, er..um..wanted to..um...apologize for what happened earlier" Anna said. Elsa rounded her eyes.

"It's okay, Anna, there's nothing to apologize for" Elsa said.

"Oh okay then, I got to go, see you later" said Anna as she left. Elsa shooked her head lightly as Anna left. A moment later, Elsa felt a sudden pain in her chest. She felt as something actually stabbed her through.

"A-Anna!" Elsa shouted. Anna, a bit further from Elsa's room, heard a a voice calling her.

_Elsa...!_

Anna ran as quick as possible and found Elsa sat on the floor, touching her chest, panting hardly.

"Elsa! Are you alright?! What's wrong?" Anna said, holding Elsa's hands, as always it was cold.

"I..feel...pain" Elsa panted.

"What? How-" Elsa then fainted at Anna's arms.

"Elsa? Elsa!"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and found Anna sleeping next to her. Elsa felt a bit moved after seeing Anna next to her. She slowly stroked Anna's hair as Anna slept soundly. Then, Anna woke up from her deep sleep.

"Anna...sorry I wake you up" said Elsa.

"Oh no,no, not at all, but are you okay? You passed out" said Anna. Elsa then remembered that she felt a sudden pain in her.

"I'm okay now, what happened while I passed out?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I panicked for a while but luckily Edmund was walking towards us, he helped carry you here, so dashing~" Anna's eyes were sparkling. Elsa surprised.

"Wait, what? Edmund?" Elsa said.

"Yeah why? Embarrased?" Anna teased Elsa.

"N-no Anna, I am not-just thankful" said Elsa said.

"Your blushing.." Anna said.

"No I'm not, Anna!" Elsa almost raised her voice.

"Okay, okay, no need to be upset, just...what exactly happened to you?" Anna asked. Elsa curled up her fist and brought up to her chest.

"I suddenly felt pain in my chest, something like stabbed me through but it stopped now" said Elsa. Anna let out a sigh of relieved.

"Thank goodness, you made me worried" said Anna.

"Sorry to make you worry, Anna, I'm alright now" said Elsa.

As Anna and Elsa continued talking, Edmund was outside of Elsa's room and heard every single word they said. He let out a sigh of relieved. What a calm person she is, more likely a Queen perhaps, Edmund thought to himself.

Edmund left and his mind thought was actually out of this world. "Was this Mother's doings?" Edmund said.

"It may certainly is" Randolf stood next to Edmund.

"If it is, I couldn't just say that to them, it is insane!" said Edmund. Randolf tapped on Edmund's shoulders.

"So do I, sir, but Her Majesty would attack anytime now, what are you going to do?" asked Randolf. Edmund stood in silence. Randolf was right, what am I going to do about it? Edmund thought to himself.

* * *

Azira got up from her royal seating and headed to Alen's room. She busted the door in, made Alen startled himself.

"Dear, dear, didn't you know anything about knocking first before you enter?" said Alen.

"Your beloved nephew is the problem now, Alen!" exclaimed Azira. Alen raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I do not want to get involved in this plan of yours" said Alen, lied on his bed.

"I activated my magic powers once more" said Azira. Alen gasped.

"Impossible! The powers were sealed long time ago! What have you done, sister?" said Alen.

"Not all of them, I only activated a little of it" said Azira.

"Little or not, it is still very dangerous, what did you do with it?" asked Alen.

"I made Queen Elsa a bit...painful" said Azira. Alen let out a heavy sigh.

"What kind of insanity has gone into you, Azira? What are you trying to do?" Alen raised his voice. Azira chuckled.

"Not trying to do, Alen, I want something that was once mine before!" exclaimed Azira.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

A few days had passed and Edmund will be leaving Arendelle in just a couple of days. Besides of him arrived in Arendelle on his 'special' task, he's currently studying botanical, he was supposed to investigate Arendelle's botanical garden not far from the castle and report to his professor back in Zurian.

After a day sight-seeing around Arendelle, Edmund managed to wrote a few reports for his findings. As he suspected, Arendelle was very beautiful. The hospitality, the kingdom itself, the warmth and also the flowers here are beautiful, like their Queen as well, Edmund thought to himself.

"Wait, what?! What's wrong with me? I shouldn't!" Edmund shouted, enough to be heard from outside. Edmund then lied his head on the desk full with reports.

"I couldn't do it...I just couldn't..." whispered Edmund.

"Mother will be furious about this. Such insane task! Why on earth would people think such way? What has been bugging mother a while?" Edmund said. Then, his door was knocked. Edmund quickly tidied up his desk and opened the door.

"Sorry Edmund, did I interuped you?"

"Oh not all, Princess Anna, is there anything wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Oh nothing actually, just that I wanted to thank you for helping me and Elsa the other day" Anna said, nervously.

"Oh, you're welcome, after all, I will be the one to be responsible if the Queen is in harmed" Edmund said.

"Of course it won't, geez don't take that too seriously, Edmund, Elsa is just fine, the doctor said she just needed rest that's all" said Anna. Edmund let out a sigh of relieved.

"Princess Anna, I-"

"Sorry Edmund, I promised to see Kristoff in a few minutes, we'll talk later, ok?" Anna disappeared in a blink of an eye. Geez, could this day get any better? Edmund thought.

Then, a small snowman walked a long the hallways while humming a song made Edmund startled at the moment.

"La la la~~ I can't wait to see Sven! My cuteness reindeer in the whole wide world!"

Edmund stood stiff as he just saw a talking snowman. "Um...you are?" Edmund asked.

"Oh! You must the prince that Anna talked about, the one who is terribly gorgeous, handsome, good-looking and she couldn't stop starring at you" Olaf said. Edmund gave a confusing look.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" said Olaf.

"Um...hi! Prince Edmund of the West Lands" said Edmund.

"Wow! You really are gorgeous, and a nice guy too" said Olaf again, pointed at Edmund.

"Um..okay..thank you but Olaf, were you from Elsa's room?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah why?" Olaf asked.

"How is she?" asked Edmund.

"She's getting better, why do you ask?" Olaf asked.

"Nothing, just asking, exactly did Elsa made you?" Edmund asked again.

"Yeah why?" Olaf said.

"Just asking again!" said Edmund.

Elsa sat on her bed and starred at the window. She then let out a sigh. "Sitting around and looking out the window won't solve anything!" Elsa said. Then, the door knocked.

"Come in!" Elsa comanded.

"Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty!" said Edmund as he entered the room.

"Oh it's just you Edmund" said Elsa.

"I just-"

"Thank you for the other day" Elsa cut him off.

"What? Oh yes, well, ehem, it was nothing actually, it's just that I was wondering how is your condition so far?" Edmund asked.

"Feeling better, the doctor said I should be better in a few more days" replied Elsa.

"I see, well you should-"

"I see you are studying in botanic, is it?" Elsa cut him off again.

"How did you know that?" Edmund surprised.

"As expected from your personal guard, Randolf" Elsa said. That Randolf! Edmund thought.

"How was your studies?" Elsa asked.

"It went well, I just need to find a few things and I should be done by then" said Edmund.

"I see then.." said Elsa. Before he forgotten, Edmund took out a small tube of green liquid and gave it to Elsa.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"Thanks to the plants from your kingdom, I managed to create a healing potion, you can keep it as a little gift from me" said Edmund.

"Thank you Edmund, it's very nice of you, I might need this in a while" said Elsa. As Edmund and Elsa continued with their conversation, the castle's servant came to the door.

"Forgive my interuptions, Your Majesty, a ship with a Zurian flag had arrived" he said.

"Zurian? Why are they here?" Edmund said. As Edmund and Elsa made their way to the entrance of the castle, Edmund stopped.

"You probably should wait here" Edmund said.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"I have some business I need to settle with my people for a while, it might take a while though" said Edmund.

"Very well, I will give some privacy here" said Elsa. As she left, Edmund quickly went to the port and saw the Zurian ship. He then saw someone that he recognized.

"So nice to see you again, my dear nephew!" the man said.

"Uncle Alen? What are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

"Such foolish child! You didn't do it, did you?" Alen exclaimed. Edmund stood in silence, lost for words.

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't do it but your mother trusted to so much that you would succeed it!" Alen exclaimed.

"Why is it that you're here? Is it because of mother?" Edmund asked.

"Precisely, and she insists to!" Alen said.

_I don't know what you have been doinghere but you don't know anything about your mother, nephew!_


	7. Shocked disappearence

"What is she up to now?" Edmund scoffed, crossed his arms. Alen surprised of his reply. It was only a few weeks he stayed in Arendelle for a while but a drastic change can be seen, Alen thought.

"First, let's have a walk as we talk, if you want to know, I didn't tell my men yet about Her Majesty's scheme's" Alen whispered near to Edmund's ear. Edmund turned to Alen with a questioned look.

"Shall we?" Alen escorted Edmund along the dock. As they walked, Alen looked around twice and took out a blue, snowflake-looking necklace from his pocket vase. He took Edmund's hand and gave the necklace to him.

"What is this?" Edmund asked.

"I do not know as well but I found this in your mother's room, quite unusual" said Alen.

"Why is that?" Edmund asked. Alen let out a sigh.

"I don't know but it must have something to do with Queen Elsa. So watch out, Edmund!" Alen advised.

"Wait, what? Why Elsa?" Edmund asked.

"I just said it actually, but by looking at this necklace shape of a snowflake, the only thing that I could think of is your queen over there" Alen pointed at Elsa, talking to some visitors that had just arrived to the port.

"Nonsense!" Edmund exclaimed.

"I didn't expect you to believe me but just watch your step, I don't know what Azira is trying to do but all I know is something bad" Alen was about to leave Edmund but he was stopped by him.

"Why are you helping me, uncle? I almost thought that you were in mother's side" Edmund said. Alen chuckled and turned to his nephew.

"Haha...don't think so little of me, Edmund, only a worthless idiot would do that!" Alen laughed but then his smile faded away.

"Ever since she sent you to this place she has gotten...mad" said Alen. Edmund stood silently.

Alen then continued, "She doesn't sleep, eat and she only thought and said about was you and Queen Elsa recently" Edmund surprised and bit his lower lip.

"She really is up to something..." Edmund said. Alen nodded, "You should look after the Queen for now, leave Azira to me" said Alen.

"Thank you uncle" said Edmund.

As Alen hopped on board and left Arendelle, Edmund went straight to the gates and found Elsa as standing there.

"How was the meeting went?" Elsa asked. Edmund surprised and started to hesitate but he took a deep breath and replied, "It went well but they had to leave for some impotnt business"

"I see, well it's getting dark, we should head back inside" Elsa said. Edmund just nodded and entered the castle. As they entered, Edmund kept remembering what Alen said earlier, it was very disturbing.

"Um..Elsa?" called Edmund.

"Yes?" Elsa said.

"What would you do if you found out that someone you knew were trying to do something bad?" Edmund asked.

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Elsa surprised.

"Just...wanted to know" said Edmund.

"I might probably stop that person from doing that, even such powerless, coward and fearful person like me, I'll try my best to stop from something bad from happening even though I can't" said Elsa as she stared her palms. Edmund gave a small smile.

"You're not what you think you are, Elsa, if you're not strong, Arendelle would probably have an eternal winter now, don't you ever think of that?" Edmund asked.

"It's true but-"

"Stop letting your fear control you for being yourself, that'll make your powers turned wild and out of control, as well as your emotions, be the Queen they want you to be, Elsa" Edmund stood close to Elsa.

"What do you know? What do you know anything about me? The fears will always be there, realized it or not, it'll always be there!" Elsa protested.

"I won't deny it that it will be there, but do you have to give in for such thing?!" Edmund raised his voice.

"I have been fighting the fear inside of me for my whole life, Edmund, why is it so hard for you to understand? Why do you even care about me?" Elsa's eyes started to tear up.

"Why? Because I..." Edmund couldn't finish his sentence and curled up his fist. Elsa just looked at his doings.

"Never mind, sorry if I hurt your feelings there" Edmund said. Elsa then left without another word. _Nice going, Ed! _Edmund thought and went straight to his room.

As midnight strucked, Elsa went to bed as she had took a nice warm bath. As she was about to close her eyes, she then remebered her argue with Edmund earlier. She knew it was something that they both weren't suppose to argue about but if it comes to something that she hates, she would turn to a cold-hearted woman for a while.

"Sorry Edmund, I didn't want you to get hurt as well" Without she realized, tears started to fall and it took a while for her to went to sleep.

The next morning, as Edmund walked along the hallways, he could see the castle was in so much commotion. He couldn't figure it out why until one of the servant came to him.

"Your Highness, perhaps you haven't seen Her Majesty, did you?" the servant asked.

"No, I haven't. Why? What happened?" Edmund asked.

"She wasn't in her room as well as in the castle!" the servant said.

"Maybe she went out to the town?" Edmund said.

"Her Majesty should have said that to us if she wants to go, Princess Anna had went to the town in search but Her Majesty is nowhere to be found" continued the servant. Edmund was surprised of what the servant said. Elsa was perfectly fine last night and now she has gone missing, where could she have gone? Edmund then went to the courtyard and Anna came back with Kristoff and Olaf.

"Edmund! We just thought of finding you! Have you seen Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"No but how did this happen?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know, we went to the whole town and right now the citizens are trying to look for her" Anna said.

"You don't think she went to forest again?" Kristoff said.

"If so, why would she run away?" Anna said.

"I would probably the last person to see her last night and she was completely okay, no harm" Edmund said.

"If that so, she would probably gone missing last night, could she be kidnapped?" Anna said.

"She would just go freeze those people who tried kidnapped her, don't you think? But nothing happened" Olaf said.

"It was a smooth kidnapping if what I call" Kristoff said.

"If she was kidnapped, how did they past through the gates?" Edmund said.

"Probably like ninjas or maybe some treasons sluthering around the castle!" Olaf said.

"Too risky for that, but treasons would be possible" Kristoff said.

"Why would someboy kidnapped Elsa?" Anna asked.

_Whatever it is, Elsa, please be safe! _


End file.
